Burn
by Grenade0701
Summary: Starts of as Thaluke, kind of a love triangle between Thalia, Luke and Nico. Mainly Thalico. Possibility of future Percabeth, although not guaranteed, so please no hate if i don't post any Percabeth.
1. Chapter 1

It was a cold day today, the air damp and humid, and the floors wet and slippy. I had never much liked it when it was too hot, as the sweat would dampen my hair, causing it to lose its perfectly spiked top. I didn't mind the rain as much, that's when storms happen most often, but it still ruined my black hair, making my thick dark eyeliner smear my face. I had dip dyed its jagged edges about a year ago now, thinking that I looked too emo with my hair naturally all black. That was one of my pet peeves; people not knowing the difference between Goth, emo and punk. I had explained countless times the difference, but it didn't seem to stick in anyone's head. It was as if it went in one ear and out the other. I had even brought in a presentation in to school once in seventh grade explaining the difference. I had got a detention for swearing at someone who raised their hand to ask me to go to the previous slide, as they hadn't had enough time to read it properly, or examine the photos. A letter had gone home to my mom that day and I had had my laptop and my phone taken off me for the reminder of the week. I was grounded too, which was embarrassing. But my mom had forgotten about it now, since it was like, what? Five years ago now? I was twelve when it happened, one of the older students in my class, and I was now sixteen, my seventeenth birthday was a month and three weeks away exactly.

My mom had been discussing having a foster child, to occupy the spare room across from mine and boost the income of money. I sighed. It wasn't as if we didn't have enough already. When I was seven, my mother had started giving my brother, Jason, pocket money. He would have been about ten or eleven then, and was getting ten dollars a week. I had begged my mom to let me have money too, but she had refused. _'You have no need for money like that Thalia, you're only seven. What would you spend it on anyways? I'll give you money when you're Jason's age, okay?'_ I remembered her words exactly, although I didn't know why. It wasn't as if it was an important part of my life. It turned out she gave my money a year and a half before she had promised. It wasn't until she had woken me up two weeks ago at seven thirty that I realised she actually meant it when she said we were going to get a foster kid. I had never really wanted another sibling. There was just me, my brother Jason and my mother Beryl Grace. Our father had left us before I was born, and Jason had little memory of him. I didn't _need_ another sibling. Especially an Italian one. I was never going to be able to understand him. But nevertheless, he was supposed to be a boy, which was an upside to the situation, with the name of Nico di Angelo. I rather liked it really, and since he was only half Italian, I guess it wouldn't be impossible to understand him.

When I imagined him I pictured a tan boy, slightly older than me, but younger than Jason, with sandy blonde hair. I imagined him having soft brown eyes with a deep voice. Don't ask why, I bet no one in Italy looked anything like that, it was probably more Hawaiian surfer dude than Italian. I didn't think he would be anything like me. Perhaps liking the odd band that I did, maybe a couple books. I doubted he would like any of the films I did, as they were all horror films. I liked some action films, but not all. Romance ones tended to be soppy, and space ones tended to be fake. There were adventure ones, but again, they tended to be fake and cheap, involving mainly backdrops or green screens. I had gone off them at a young age, so they had probably improved a lot by now, but I wasn't willing to give them another chance.

I had been standing in front of the tall body length mirror in my room, spiking up my hair, trying to choose what to wear, applying my makeup, all that stuff. My mom thought it would be a good idea if we all came to greet him and give a warm welcome into our home. God, how much more corny could this get? After a while though, I had got her to let me stay in the car, as long as I dragged his luggage to his room. I agreed to it, only because he was from a foster home, and wasn't going to have much stuff to drag up there anyway. I put down my black lip liner, and gave one last glance in the mirror, before taking my phone and headphones and shoving them in my pocket and around my neck.

I heard a knock on the door, and Jason walked in, pulling a face. "Thalia-"

"Don't bother," I stopped him before he could say anything. I knew he didn't like it when I pulled my shirt down a bit too far, just so I could get the guys looking down my top. He even called me a slut once. My mom hadn't taken any notice, since she was always drunk. She had made a special effort not to have too much to drink last night, so she wouldn't come across as being an alcoholic. I doubt it would work though, since Jason and I learned to lock our doors at night in case she came and threw up on us when we were sleeping. I had learned that from Jason, who woke up covered in puke with our mother draped over the foot of his bed with a bottle of vodka in her hand.

"Come on, just a little bit?" he sighed, leaning against the hard wood of my door frame.

"Make me," I scowled at him.

"Thals, you're going to pick up your brother, not to a club,"

"He is _not_ my brother," my voice was firm, as I emphasised the third word.

"Okay, he's not your brother, but think of him as a friend, not a sex toy," he folded his arms, obviously trying to make me think of the 'incident' that happened when I was fourteen. My mother had gone off to one of her friend's weddings, and Jason and I were left at home by ourselves. I had thought it would be a good idea to invite a friend round, and Jason didn't have a problem with it, 'till he realised I meant Luke. I think I must have gotten into my mom's alcohol cabinet and stolen a bottle of vodka or something, but we had agreed never to let anyone know about it.

"Jace, I was fourteen," I complained, letting my head fall back at the memory. "And drunk,"

"And that's why I called you a slut the next day. You kept me up all night, Thals," his eyes were kind, gentle. "I have a reason to be worried about you,"

"Yeah, well, that was nearly three years ago, just drop it," I pushed past him and walked to the car.

I stared out the window of the back seat, listening to _Can You Feel My Heart_ by _Bring Mme The Horizon_. The rain seemed to create patterns on the window of the coal black car as we drove to the orphanage. Or whatever it was. I didn't care really. My mother and Jason had been discussing what to have for dinner and bow to welcome him into the house, and make sure he felt at home and all that crap. Whether to leave him to have some alone time, or to make sure he felt he was in a safe and happy environment.

"Thalia?" my mom had stopped the car now, and was reaching back to pull off my headphones.

I looked up at her. "What?"

"Be nice,"

I sighed for about the tenth time in an hour. "Whatever," I said, putting my headphones back on, as my mother and Jason got out of the car.

I heard the door open and close. My mom and brother were in the car, and there was another boy too. He had black ruffled hair, half covered up with an _All Time Low_ beanie, and chocolatey brown eyes, with olive skin. He wore a black shirt with a skull on it and black skinny jeans, with black and white converse. The sun reflected off the silver skull ring on his right hand. He didn't seem to notice me looking, as he had earphones in too. I guessed he had already put his stuff in the back, because he held nothing but his phone and earphones. He looked nothing like I had expected. Looks like we'd be having another 'alternative', as my mother liked to call it, in the house. I looked back at my phone, pretending to text, as he glanced at me. He looked to be about half a year older than me, but I could be wrong. He smiled slightly, then went back to his music. He glanced at me throughout the drive home, smiling a bit more every time he did so.

I got out of the car a bit before it stopped, just to irritate Jason, who glared at me through the window.

His hand grabbed my forearm tightly. "Play nice,"

"I don't think those words are in the dictionary that is my mind, sorry for any inconveniences,"

"I mean it Thals,"

I took my arm back, walking into the house.

"Thalia!" my mom shouted after me. God, what now? "Come give Nico a tour of the house, introduce yourself," she flashed a smile in my direction, before dragging a black suitcase into the house. I guess she wasn't all that sober since she forgot that I was meant to be doing that. At least she'd made an effort. Not that it was a very good one.

I looked back at Nico, closing the car door quietly. He glanced at me, but looked away when he saw me staring. I didn't say much, just announced the name of each room, leading him finally to his and leaning against the wall outside it.

"Your room," I said, my voice emotionless. "You can decorate it how you want, and if you need anything," I said. "Jason's down the hall," I looked at his quizzical expression. He didn't say much. I felt his eyes follow me as a walked into my room and slammed the door shut.

Since my mom was passed out on the couch and Jason was studying, it was up to me to cook dinner. That never went well. The last time I had been made to cook a meal, was three years ago. Both Jason and I ended up throwing it up at some point that night, and took the week off school. I couldn't remember what it was I cooked, but I knew that I didn't want to try making it again, so I ordered pizza instead. I got a text halfway through dinner. It was from Annabeth.

 _Hey Thals, has the dude arrived yet?_

 _Uhh, yeah, he dun talk much though_

 _Is he haaawwwwwttt?_

 _He's emo, but he aint gown get a mob uv gurlz screaming OH MY GAHD NICO I'LL PAY YEW FIFTY DOLLARS IF YOU FUK MEH_

 _Would YOU do that?_

 _Seriously Annie, no. I'm not a slut_

 _You sure bowt dat?_

 _Why? Do you know something?_

 _No, just the fact that you purposely wear tight clothes and low shirts that you make extra low. And you wear them mega heels too, which are slutty as fuk_

 _Yeah, whatever, I'll call you later, gotta go_

I went to bed early that night, as I had been woken up at six thirty to go pick Nico up. I heard faint cries from down the hallway. I sighed. It was probably Nico getting over the fact that he had no family and no one in the world who loved him.

I awoke to banging on my door.

"Thalia? Mom's supply of vodka's gone down, she's bound to notice, did you take it?"

"No, did _you_?"

"No-"

"Check Nico-"

"Thals, I'm not going to ask him if he's been stealing vodka and getting drunk. He moved in last night, let him settle in,"

"I bet you it was him," I checked my phone for texts from Annie.

 _Hey, I just wanted to tell you that I want you to tell me everything that happened last night. Everything. All the gory details of what he did to you and what you did to him._

 _Annie, I did not fuk him!_

 _You will do at some point. You know it's true_

 _Have you even seen him? And it would look really weird if I started hooking up with him. I LIVE with him now. It would be like it was me and JASON_

 _Sneak into his room at night and send me a photo of him so I can calculate how long it's gonna be till he screws you_

 _Whatever, bye Annie, I gotta go_

"Where's Nico?" I asked, walking into the kitchen.

"Probably still in bed," Jason was leaning against the countertop. "Wouldn't surprise me, he kept me up all night," he closed his eyes.

"He was in your room?" I snickered.

"No, he just wouldn't sleep. He was forever making noises," he looked at me. "Tell me you didn't-"

"I didn't fuck him," I hit his arm. "Yet…" I muttered under my breath. He didn't seem to hear, but continued the subject anyway.

"You know you can't do that right? And aren't you supposed to be with Luke?"

"No one can stop me,"

"He can,"

"But he won't," I flashed a sarcastic smile and sat on the sideboard, across from Jason.

The door to Nico's room opened, and he walked out in a pair of black skinny jeans and a _Linkin Park_ shirt. I whipped my head around, making sure he hadn't heard any of our conversation. Luckily, he looked oblivious, his black hair ruffled as it had been yesterday.

"Where's the uhh…" he cleared his throat. "Where's the cereal?"

Jason pointed to the cupboard. "The bowls are in there, and the milk is in the fridge," he pointed out different places in the kitchen. "And the table's there," he laughed. God, he was such an ass hole. I rolled my eyes.

"I'm going now," I picked up my bag and left the house.

The cold wind acted as knives of ice against my face, gently cutting at my skin, making my eyes water. I was supposed to be meeting Luke at the warehouse about ten minutes away from my house, today, then we were going to set it on fire and go back to his. It was what we did every now and then. Something drastic whenever one of us was in a shit mood. We would call each other and do something disruptive or vandalise something. I guess you could say we were criminals, but we haven' got caught yet, or found out. No one even reports that there's been anything going on. We had never done anything this extreme before. It was only because I was in a doubly shit mood that we decided we would go this dramatic. And plus, he was in a bad mood too, because his mom kept having a g at him because he had 'attitude problems' and kept stealing stuff, so she kept checking his texts and asking exactly where he was going a and restricting him on what he could and could not do. To be honest, I had never really seen much of his parents. He said his dad left before he could remember, but his mom wouldn't tell him when and wouldn't talk about him. Apparently she was a bit insane, but still fit to be a mother. Don't ask me how that works, because I don't know. The difference between my mother and his, is that mine was an alcoholic, and didn't care where I went, what I did and who I screwed, whereas his was insane and cared a bit too much about what he did, where he went and who he screwed.

He had told his mom he was going to some field with a load of other kids to study. I had said the same to mine. We were gonna go to his after the warehouse. Apparently his mom wanted to see me. Probably just wanted to check that I wasn't a bad influence on him or some bullshit like that. She always did every year or so. It didn't happen very often, but when it did it was irritating as fuck. Sometimes she even makes me sit and have dinner with them. It's not like she's even a good cook either. But she usually leaves to go get the groceries after that, leaving us alone for an hour or so, sometimes more.

I would have taken the car, but I just wanted to walk for a bit. It took a bit longer than the car would have, but not too much so. I was a fast walker, so I guess it didn't make too much of a difference. When I got there, Luke was leaning against the abandoned building with can of gasoline and a box of matches. When he saw me his eyes lit up, his blonde hair slightly ruffled from the wind. He smiled and walked over to me, kissing me quickly.

"Hey," I said. "Is that all there is?"

"No, I got more in the truck," he said, gesturing to his van.

I picked up the can by the side of where he was standing and walking into the abandoned wreck. The can drippled and sloshed and I dragged Luke in after me, spreading the liquid over everything, up the walls and on the leftover counters and stands. The place smelled horrible after we had finished. We probably smelled like it too, so I would have to shower at his house and attempt to wash my clothes in the process, before going home, or my mom and brother would get suspicious.

"Who gets to light the match?" I said, turning my head away, but keeping my eyes on him, a faint smile creeping up on my lips.

"Who can throw the can the farthest?" he suggested, handing me an empty can and picking up his own.

"Sure," I held the can in my right hand, eyeing the other end of the room. He threw his first, then watched as I threw mine. His was slightly farther than mine, as I had never been very good at throwing bulky objects. I could throw spears well, but not gasoline cans. I was more of a strength and speed person. "Screw you," I said.

"No thanks," he said, taking out a match and striking it against the side of the box. "As soon as I drop this," he looked at me. "Run," he dropped the match, took my hand, and we ran out of the flaming building together.

We sat in the back of his truck, looking at the building for a while.

His arm was draped around my shoulders.

"We gotta go," I said. "Or the cops are gonna find us, or someone else will,"

"You don't mind having to see my mom, do you? Cause you don't have to if-"

"If I don't, then you'll get grounded, and then I won't be able to see you," I stood up. "So I do have to,"

"At least she's not going to make you stay for dinner tonight, we have family coming over, so you don't have to worry about getting food poisoning," he smiled, getting in the truck and slamming the door.

"What about my clothes?" I mimicked his movements, getting in the passenger seat.

"You can shower at mine, I'll wash them," he started the engine.

He opened the door to his house, the sound of his mother's insane voice coming from the kitchen as she prepared the dinner for their guests.

"Mom?" he shouted.

"You're back!" she shouted, a bit too happily. She ran out of the kitchen, a massive smile on her face. "She's here too!"

"You asked me to bring her,"

"Did you have fun studying?" her smile was rather frightening as she looked between the two of us.

"Kay, mom, we're going upstairs now," he said, pulling me with him.

"To do what?"

"We're going to study some more,"

"Why couldn't you do that outside where you were?"

"Because it's cold outside mom,"

"Have fun!" she shouted.

He rolled his eyes.

"I have to live with her," he said, closing the door to his bedroom.

"Yeah, at least yours doesn't get you extra siblings,"

"How irritating is he?"

"Well, he doesn't talk much, and you only see him a mealtimes, so not really, but I missed it when it was just Jason and me,"

"Does he know you exist?"

"Well, he saw me at breakfast, so yeah, I think so," I threw myself onto his bed. "But he's emo and so quiet and timid it's just like, what's the point of having him there? I mean, literally, the only thing I've heard him say is 'where's the cereal?'"

"What does your brother think of him?" he lay down next to me.

"He seems to like it,"

"What's 'its' name?"

"Nico dur something. He's Italian,"

"Italian?"

"Annie wants me to fuck him,"

"Would you?" he asked.

"Course not,"

"If I wasn't here, would you?"

"No, he's an asshole," I could hear his heartbeat under his shirt. "I'm gonna go shower,"

"Can I come?" he looked down at me.

"Isn't your mom downstairs?"

As if on cue, I heard the front door open and close, then the sound of it being locked from the outside.

"She was," he leaned down and kissed me. "But she went to get groceries," he kissed me again. "And now you're gonna go take a shower," he kissed me a third time. "And I'm gonna come with you," his hands cupped my face.

He pulled me up, walking me to the bathroom.

I opened the door to the shower, walking in backwards as Luke kissed me. It slammed shut and I leaned against the on switch for the water. The floor was slippy, so I found myself straddling his hips after a couple of times slipping. The water was hot, steam replacing oxygen, and I found it hard to breathe after a while. My hands wondered to his shirt, ripping the neckline, then the rest of it, pushing it off his shoulders. The steam was making my head go all fuzzy. Some things I could remember crystal clear, and others next to nothing of. Like I didn't remember him taking my shirt off, but I did remember the feel of his tongue on my lips. The feel of his teeth on my neck. The feel of his hair tangled with my fingers. The feel of his hands on my skin.

I woke to cool sheets and a fresh smelling pillow. Something long trailing across my chest and linking itself with my hand. Two more tangled in my legs. Something heavy resting on my chest. It was dark outside and there was knocking on the door.

"Luke?" the voice shouted. "Come say hi to your grandparents," she knocked again. "And turn the shower off!"

I shook his head lightly, still not completely conscious, or exactly sure of how I got there or what had happened. "Luke," I whispered, my voice cracking. "Luke,"

He sat up, looking at me with a confused expression. "What was she saying?"

"You forgot to turn the shower off," I propped myself up on my elbows. "And she wants you to go say hi to your grandparents,"


	2. Chapter 2

He sat up, looking at me with a confused expression. "What was she saying?"

"You forgot to turn the shower off," I propped myself up on my elbows. "And she wants you to go say hi to your grandparents,"

"Shit,"

"Where's my clothes?"

"Still in the bathroom,"

"How do I get them?"

"I'll do it," he stood up and threw on some clothes, before leaving the room and coming back with mine.

I had gotten dressed and was about to leave.

"Bye," I whispered to Luke, who closed the door. It was dark and cold, and looked like it might rain. There wasn't many people out on the streets, just the odd drunken or stoned group of druggies, occasionally someone who seemed to be going home from a bar or something. I was about halfway home when I felt the first drops of rain. It started off slow at first, before it started hammering it down. It was cold and heavy and wet. I felt someone touch my shoulder.

"What the hell are you doing out here at this time?" I couldn't see his face, for his black hoody covered it.

"Do I know you?"

"Yeah, uhh,-"

"Oh, you're cereal guy,"

He looked at me in confusion.

"What are you doing out here anyway?"

"I uhh, went to meet one of my friends,"

"Hypocrite," I joked. "Where's Jason?" I asked him, beginning to walk down the street again, Nico following soon after.

"Home. He came back when I left," he sounded shy and timid, his hands stuffed in the pockets of his _Bring Me The Horizon_ hoody. The wind had made his cheeks pink. He seemed to look at me in concern, but I didn't question it.

The lights were on when we got back. My mother was surprisingly awake, but obviously drunk. She was wondering around the house, seeming to have no aim but to pace. When I opened the door, she looked up at my drenched state, frowning.

"Where the fuck have you been?" she walked up to me, slamming the door and folding her arms, an angry expression on her face.

"I was with Luke, it's fine mom,"

"It sure as hell is not fine Thalia!" she snapped. "You've been gone all day! You didn't even tell me you were going out. If it weren't for Jason, I would have called the cops! I called you half a dozen times! Why didn't you pick up?"

"My phone was on silent, relax," I went to walk into my room, but she grabbed my wrist and threw me back against the wall. This was another reason me and Jason locked our doors as frequently as we did, so she didn't get drunk and bring up past subjects and start hitting us for it.

Nico was just standing a good few metres away and staring. I wished he would just go into his room before she started going on about-

"What's this?" she pointed to my neck.

"It's my neck, mom, I've always had it, why don't you go get some water and go to bed," I went for my room again, but this time, she slapped me.

"How dare you give me attitude?" He shrieked.

"I really don't know what you're talking about," I put my hand to my face where she had slapped my, my fingers shaking slightly.

"Why are there bruises on your neck? Have you been getting into fights again?"

"No, just give it a rest,"

"What were you doing with that boy?" she asked. Ooh shit. Shit, shit, shit. She was going to scream her way to the bottom of this. "Where were you all day?"

"We went to that field place to study, I told you?"

"So you studied all day?" she crossed her arms and tilted her head, obviously not buying it.

"No, we went to his house-"

"What did you do there?" she interrupted.

"Relax mom! We were just listening to music and stuff,"

"Stuff? What stuff?"

"What does it matter?"

"I want to know exactly where you were and what you did and how you got those bruises!"

"I just told you! I was with Luke, we went to this field to study, we went back to his and played some music and watched a couple movies,"

"So where did you get those goddamn bruises then?"

"I uhh…" I stuttered. "I-we-no, I-"

"Hurry up!"

"I have no reason to tell you," I shouted back.

Now she did something I had not been expecting. She hit me. Like, punched me to the side of my face.

All I could do was stare, my hand to my bruised and slightly bloodied face.

"Tell me where you got the bruises," he voice was calm and level.

I saw Nico to the side of me, reaching his hand out, as if he were to touch my shoulder.

When I didn't answer her, she shouted again. "Tell me!"

Thank god that Jason walked in at that moment, because if he hadn't stood between my mother and me, it would have escalated a whole lot more than that. God knows it's happened before.

"Mom, stop!" he shouted, putting a hand out. "You're drunk, get some water,"

"Don't you dare tell me what to do-"

"Now, mom, before I get angry and hit you like you hit her," his body was half turned to me, half still facing my mother, who walked over to the sink and picked up a cup. Jason was the only person she would listen to. She had once told me, in one of her very rare sober states, that he reminded her of our father.

Jason was facing me now, his hand on mine. "Thalia, are you okay?" he asked, slightly worried.

"I'm fine," I nodded, shrugging his question off. "I'm going to bed," I pushed past them and closed the door to my room quietly, to avoid them thinking that I was sulking, which I wasn't, I just wanted to be alone in the dark.

The side of my face stung. I picked up my phone to check my texts. Apparently Annabeth had been texting me all day.

 _Hey, where's mah pic?_

 _Do I have to wait for tomorrow?_

 _Hunee y yew naht textin meh?_

 _Are yew ded or wot?_

 _Hey, sarry, I woz with Luke, then my mom kept asking where I had been and that._

 _So you were with Luke huh? I thought yew werr saving yourself for Nico_

 _I never sed dat_

 _Well, that's what you think_

 _Can I stay at yours tomorrow nite?_

 _Sure, I have the house to myself anyway, it'd be nic to have someone else here. I'll see you there at 7_

 _Thanks Annie, it's just my mom got pissed again and it was kinda unnerving, ya know?_

 _Yeh, I totally understand._

 _Can I just ask, where WERE you doing with Luke that raised questions?_

 _…_

 _Bye_

I put my phone on my bed and changed out of my wet clothes, into a black tank top and a pair of soft dark blue short with the American flag on them, splatted carelessly across the leg. I slipped under the clean sheets of my bed, grateful for the warmth.

I must have been out for about half an hour, if that, before I heard knocking on the door.

"Thalia?" Jason called quietly, before trying the door. I had locked it when I came in, in case my mother decided to take a trip into my room and start hitting me again. "Thalia, open the door,"

I sighed, getting up and unlocking the door, twisting the handle and pulling it open. "What?"

"Sorry about before, I just had to make sure mom was sober enough to sleep,"

"No, it's fine,"

"I got you some ice, she hit you hard," he held out a bag of ice, covered with paper towels.

"Jace-"  
"Thalia, if you don't take it, you're face will be swelled up in the morning,"

I sighed again, taking the ice from his outstretched hand. "Anything else?"

"I'm not going to tell mom, don't worry, but exactly how did you get those bruises?" his voice was calm and gentle.

I let out a breath I didn't realise I had been holding. "I tripped and fell into a bush, it's fine,"

"Thalia,"

I rolled my eyes. "I went. To Luke's house,"

"You can't keep doing this,"

"Why not?"

"Because you're sixteen, you've had what, ten months? Don't you two do anything else?"

"We bought lunch and ate it,"

"What I mean is," I could tell this was just as awkward for him as it was for me. "Go hang out with some of your other friends,"

"I'm going to Annie's tomorrow,"

"And try to give a better answer so that if she asks Luke's mom, she's not going to tell her that you weren't out studying, that you were in fact in his room wrestling all day,"

"I don't get how she's even fit to be a mother," I held the ice ouch to my cheek.

"Neither do I, but if you keep this up, I'm going to have no choice but to tell her,"

"Don't you dare," I uncrossed my legs, standing up straight, my eyes widening. "She'll beat me bloody,"

"Then don't give me an excuse to," he took a step back. "I'll see you in the morning," he smiled, walking away.

I slept badly that night, thinking of the cold and of my mother hitting me.

The mornings had never put me in a good mood, especially when I had to get up early, but I woke up at eleven that day, giving me eight hours to get to Annie's. I didn't care what my mom said when I got back, I just wanted out of this house. I wanted to be around normal parents who weren't alcoholic or abusive. I had once considered taking her drinks away, hoping that it might help, but she would just go and get more of it, and hit me 'till I told her where it was.

I walked into the large joint dining room and kitchen, shoving some bread in the toaster. "Where's Nico?" I asked.

"Probably hiding out in his room away from mom," he said.

"God, she's such a wanker," I took out my toast and buttered it, dumping it on a plate and almost throwing myself on a chair, tearing bits off it.

We had a TV on the wall opposite the table, and the news was on. I couldn't help but stare at it, waiting for it to finish, just so I could make sure that no one had reported the warehouse incident. I was slightly nauseated, silently begging that no one had reported it.

"Since when are you interested in the news?" Jason asked.

"I'm not, just bored," I didn't look at him.

"You know, there was a thing before, apparently a bunch of kids set a warehouse on fire 'bowt ten minutes away, they're looking for fingerprints or anything, to see who did it,"

The impact was like a bullet from a gun. Maybe it was, I couldn't tell the difference. I felt sick. Actually sick. I felt like I might throw up.

"When did they find out?" I asked, looking down so he couldn't see my face.

"Last night, about seven-ish,"

"Huh," I threw the rest of my toast in the bin and went to get dressed.

Just as I was about to open my door, Nico walked out of his room. He looked at me, slightly concerned.

"She's in her room, it's fine," I opened the door to my room.

I closed my curtains and pulled out a drawer from under my bed. Inside was a box, and in that box was a selection of pots, each containing a different drug. Some were light, and others were strong. I picked up one of the weaker ones that I couldn't remember the name of and swallowed three of the pills, before putting the pot back, locking the box and closing the drawer. I had school in two days, so I couldn't take one of the stronger ones or I'd just keep taking more and then I'd end up high at school and I'd get found out. I'd get them taken away and get sent to rehab or something. I was the only one who knew about this. Well, me and Dave, the person who I got it from. I was surprised when he first came up to me in the streets and offered some to me. The cops were on him and he was trying to get rid of it, so he said he's give it away for free. I was going to throw it away, but curiosity got the better of me, and I ended up smoking pot. Then that lead to other things. My mother was always too wasted to notice, and Jason was always worrying about how much sex I had and all that bullshit. No one ever noticed.

For some reason, in my drugged state, I thought I'd go to Nico's room. He opened the door, a confused look on his face. Before he could say anything, I pushed past him and stood in the centre of the room.

He closed the door and stood facing me. "Can I help you?"

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"Why wouldn't I-"

"Well, you just moved in, and you're whole family's dead," he flinched. "And you don't talk much, and after last night-"

"Are you stoned?" he walked up to me, putting his hands on my face, looking at my eyes.

I snickered. "Shh," I put my finger to my lips.

"Where did you _get_ that?" he asked.

"Some guy,"

"And how do you know he's not selling you poison?"

"I don't," I tried to stop laughing, but it was incredibly hard.

"How long have you been buying that stuff?"

"'Bowt a year,"

"You've been doing drugs since you were _fifteen_?"

"Shh!" If Jason heard any of this I was done for. "How could you tell so quickly?"

He went silent.

"No," I put my hand to my mouth. "You too?"

"If you dare tell anyone-"

"If I tell anyone, they're going to figure me out too," I said. "But you're not stoned,"

"Not anymore,"

"Just don't make it obvious to Jason," I warned. "He doesn't usually notice with me cuz he's way too busy questioning me about what I do with Luke to notice much, but if you start acting high around him he's gonna question both of us, kay?"

"How much did you take?"

"I dunno what it was… but it was good…" I threw myself at his bed. "But seriously, why don't you talk much?"

"I, uhh-"

There was a knock at the door. "Thalia?"

How did they know I was in here?

Nico walked over to the door, pulled back the bolt and twisted the handle, pulling it towards him. "Can I help you?"

"Where's Thalia?" he pushed past him and stared at me. "I need to talk to you,"

I closed the door to my room, turning to face him. "What's wrong?" I asked.

"You haven't seen?"

"You don't mean the news do you? Well, Jason told me, I was still in bed,"

"Thals, they found it," Luke's expression was worried.

"Who reported?"

"I don't know, but what if they saw us?"

"Luke, if they saw us they would have said and it would have been on the news," I tried to reassure him, but I don't think it worked. "What if they find out?"

"Thals, you can't tell anyone. No one at all. Not Jason, not Annabeth, not anyone," he put his hands on my face. "Promise me,"

I nodded, gripping his wrists tightly.

"What happened to your face?" he said, his voice wavering.

"Nothing, it's fine,"

"Thals,"

I sighed. "My mom hit me when I came home. I didn't tell her I was going out, and then she started checking me all over for anything that might have happened and then she looked at my neck and hit me,"

"I'm so sorry," he let me rest my head on his chest.

"If they find out," I whispered. "What are we going to do?"

"Run," his hands were shaking slightly as they gripped the back of my neck. "Run and never come back. We'll drop everything and run. You can't take your phone, nothing,"

"Where will we go?"

"Anywhere. Somewhere far away from here,"

"You'll come get me right?"

"Always," He whispered. "If they find out, I won't be able to come back here without them busting me, meet me at the warehouse, if I'm not there within five minutes, it means they've got me. Promise me you'll run. Never stop running. I'll call you when I get out. Promise me if I'm not there you'll go,"

"I promise," I said, not completely sure if I was lying or not. My throat felt tight, as if I might cry, but I blinked any tears away.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N**

 **I just wanted to say that I do realise Nico is gay, but it's a fanfic. Specifically a THALICO fanfic. I received a message saying that Nico isn't into girls, i just waned to confirm i have read the books and I do know that. And thanks for any messages you guys have sent me, I really appreciate it.**

I knocked on the door to Annabeth's house, took half a step back and waited. Her face brightened when she saw me.

"Thalia!" she pulled me into a hug and shut the door. When she pulled away, she looked at me, her face serious. "Do I have my picture?" she held her hand out.

"No, you don't, and unless you wanna come take it for yourself, then you're not gonna get one,"

"Why couldn't you take it last night?"

"Because I was sleeping before he was,"

"Then why didn't you sleep _after_ you took the picture?"

"Because I was tired and cold and wet and I wasn't it the mood,"

"Why weren't you in the mood?"

"Because I wasn't," I folded my arms. "Do you have any Ben and Jerry's?" I walked past her, into the kitchen.

I opened the door to the freezer and peered inside, reaching my hand in to take out the hard tub of ice cream. Considering everything that had happened this morning and the night before, you would have thought I wouldn't want to be here, but I thought it's better to keep myself busy doing something fun than to sit around all day thinking about it and trying not to throw up. It would take my mind off it and make me less suspicious. God, what was I talking about? Why would I have been suspicious in the first place? All my mother knew was that I was with Luke, and his mother knew that we had gone to study then to his house. No one suspected anything. After all, they had no reason to. Right?

"Thalia, what's wrong?" Annabeth sat opposite me at the table.

"Nothing, why?" I looked up from the tub. "Why would anything be wrong?"

"The first thing you do when you come to my house is get ice cream, you only do stuff like that when you're worried,"

"I'm fine," I brushed it off, smiling.

"Thals, you're my best friend, you know you can tell me, right?"

"Sure, Annie, but there's nothing to tell, so…"

She eyed me, turning her head slightly. "Fine, what d'you wanna do?"

"Mmm… I wanna get a load of people round and have a massive party,"

"Apart from that, my parents will be back at about noon tomorrow, they'll kill me,"

"They won't, I promise, I'll help you tidy everything up, promise,"

"And what about the drunks that fall asleep?"

"I'll kick them 'till they get out,"

She groaned. "Thalia, no, what if my parents come back early?"

"Then I'll say I forced and threatened you to,"

I heard her sigh. "Fine, but a _small_ one,"

"Yes!" I stood up, pushing my hands together. "But you can't wear that, go get dressed properly," I pointed to her orange and grey flannel shirt and pale blue pants.

When she came down, (now wearing a white short sleeved, knee length dress, pale grey flats and a pair of owl earrings) I had completely transformed her house from, well, a house, to a, well, I kinda just made it more party reception-y. Whatever, you know what I mean.

"So, we've got the cups on the table, the drinks are spiked, lights, unnecessary furniture moved to the sides of the room, I've invited Percy, Piper, Hazel, Leo, Frank, Chris, Clarisse and Reyna," I rushed, putting down my phone on the glass table in the centre of the living room. "I invited a load of other kids from school and then I just put a couple notices around the neighbourhood and on Twitter, Facebook and Instagram,"

"Thals, I said small," she complained, laughing slightly.

"Woops," I put a hand to my lips. "I guess I could uninvite Percy…" I gave her an evil look, deliberately trying to annoy her.

"Don't you dare," she pointed a finger at me. "Or I'll tell your mom what you really did with Luke yesterday," her eyebrows were raised.

"If you dare-" my Marilyn Manson ringtone went off.

"Thalia?"

"What d'you want Jason?" my sigh was audible.

"Where are you?"

"I'm at Annie's, why?"

"When are you coming back?"

"I dunno, sometime tomorrow,"

"You could have told me, mom's freaking again,"

"Yeah, well, she always freaks, so fuck off, I'm busy," I hung up and put the phone down.

I guess the alcohol washed the nausea away. Maybe someone else had spiked the drinks too. Extra spike. Maybe I was high. Maybe I was just incredibly drunk. I was vaguely aware of the sweat building up on my neck and on my forehead as I flung myself around with everyone else. There must have been at least a hundred people. Thank god Annabeth's parents had a large house, or there wouldn't have been enough room for everyone, and therefore, no point in having a party at all. I remember the insides of my thighs hurting slightly. I think maybe my phone went off a few times too. I don't remember if I answered it or not. I think there was something to do with videos or photos on my phone too. Or maybe someone else's. Just remember not to ever hit your head on a door; it hurts like a bitch.

When I woke my head was throbbing and so were my thighs. I felt disfigured. Almost broken or bent. My neck was aching. My throat was sore. So were my arms. My feet hurt and so did the right of my head. It felt like there was something crusted on there. My chest felt heavy. I was on the couch. I opened my eyes to find some guy with a red Mohican sprawled, shirtless across my chest, some naked guy laying on the corner of the glass table and another guy, without his pants on, laying widthways across the couch with his head hanging off the edge and his feet hanging over the back, three fingers in my mouth and the other hand shoved under my bra. My head was on his stomach. I took his hand out of my mouth and closed my eyes again, trying to sleep of the hangover. Despite wearing nothing but my underwear, I wasn't cold, but in fact rather hot.

"Thalia!" Annabeth nudged me. "Thals, get up, my parents will be back soon,"

I groaned.

"Thals, come on,"

I sighed. "Get me my clothes,"

"No! Get them yourself. Or I'll bust you on everything,"

"On what?"

"You know, only the million times you've stolen things, the time you vandalised someone's car, stuff like that,"

"Fine," I shifted everyone who had been on me and struggled back into my clothes from yesterday.

Annabeth was going round collecting all the trash, so it was my job to get everyone out before her parents came back which could be at any minute. She was panicking a bit, but there was no reason to. I basically just kicked everyone and told them to fuck off. Someone tried to hit me back, but they were way too wasted to do any damage. They only got a kick to the face.

Since I had got everyone out, I went to help Annie with the trash. "I'll do that, you check my phone for any texts messages that might ruin my life. Check photos too, I don't want stuff like that on there, anyone could look at it," I threw her my phone and started picking up the rest of the trash.

"There's one text to your mom saying, 'Hey John, this is daddy, let's go to the strip club', but apart from that, your texts are fine," she continued scrolling and tapping on my phone. "Let's look at your photo's then, shall we?" she pulled a face. "What the hell is that?" she showed me the screen.

"Looks like some dude's cock,"

"Lovely," she continued scrolling, after deleting the photo. "The fuck Thalia?" she threw my phone on the floor, cringing away from it in disgust.

"What?"

"I'm not touching that,"

"What's wrong?"

"You made a fucking sex tape and the phone went everywhere. Like, literally,"

I snorted. "You better go wash your hands then," I pointed to the kitchen.

"God," she muttered. "How fucking kinky can you get?"

The sound of keys in the door startled me.

"Shit," Annabeth said, stuffing the rest of the cups in the bag. "It's my mom. Put the bag in the trash can outside," she whispered, pushing me out the door.

 **Sorry this chapter was so short, It's just I've been on holiday a lot and I'm going again on Friday and i haven't really had much time to write it.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N**

 **Sorry I haven't updated in ages, I just got back from France and had to speed-write this last night. Sorry for the wait, enjoy!**

Surprisingly, my mother wasn't passed out on the couch when I got back. In fact, she wasn't at home at all. Neither was Jason for that matter. The only one who actually _was_ in the house was Nico, who was listening to music on the couch. He looked sad, almost depressed. It didn't surprise me, I mean, God, he just got ripped from an orphanage (holding the only people he's known for years since his whole fucking family died) and thrown right into a foster home with a pisspoor excuse for a mother, an over protective brother and a criminal punk hormonal sister. What a crappy life he must have been having. And what a shitty family he has now. I almost felt sorry for him.

His eyes wondered to me. Pulling his headphones off, his fingers fumbled for the pause button. "What?" he asked. It was then that I realised I had been staring at him for about two minutes.

"Huh? Oh, uhh… nothing, it's nothing, you know, just stuff… and nothing…"

He smirked. "Hmm," he put his headphones back on, obviously wanting to avoid awkward conversation.

I sat down next to him, taking out the chord for his headphones and letting his music play on speaker. He was listening to _Three Days Grace- I Am Machine._

I couldn't help but smile. "You like that stuff huh?"

"Uhh, yeah, I guess," he stuttered.

"Dude, I don't bite,"

He smiled, looking away. God, how fucking hard did I have to try to get this bastard to talk. The only reason he had been talking to me before was because he was high. Was that how far I had to go to get him to speak? Did he have social anxiety or something?

"Do I have to give you drugs to get you to talk?"

"Uhh… no, that's okay,"

"So what do I have to do then?"

"Nothing,"

"Then fucking talk," I complained, my voice raising slightly.

"Uhh…" he mumbled.

"Oh, sod off," sighing, I stood up and went to my room to sleep and hopefully get over my hangover.

I dreamed of being controlled. Of murdering someone and having no control over it. Of the horror of the sight of all the blood and the innocent men's disembowelled body, laying limp on the floor. I dreamed of laughing to myself with the blood covered knife in my hands. Of walking away from the body and hanging myself in the bathroom above a bath of blood.

There were hands on my arms. Two hands grabbing and shaking me, as if they were trying to give me whiplash. My face felt sticky and my throat felt sore, as if I had been trying to scream but nothing had come out. There was a cold liquid being thrown at my face. I tried to open my eyes, but they wouldn't. They wouldn't move. I heard a loud blasting sound in my ears, and my eyes finally snapped open.

The first thing I saw was Jason, his pale blue eyes concerned. The next thing I saw was Nico, with his jet black hair and dark brown eyes. Oh, and guess what. My mother was nowhere in my room at all. Fucking prick. She couldn't even be bothered to get up when I was having a fucking panic attack.

"What happened?" I breathed, sitting up and looking between the two.

"Are you okay?" Jason asked, concerned.

"I'm fine, what happened?"

"We don't know, you just started screaming so we came in," he said.

"We think you were having a panic attack," Nico said.

"It speaks," I looked at him, surprised that he spoke at all. "Where's Luke? What time is it?"

"He's probably at his house since it's half ten,"

"Shit, and I got school tomorrow," I rolled my head back, still not completely calm, but trying not to show it.

"You can take the day off if you want," Jason suggested.

I pushed my hair out of my face. "No, I need to go, I've missed too much as it is,"

"You sure?"

"No, Jason, I'm not sure I don't want to have the day off," I rolled my eyes at him. "Yes I'm fucking sure, why wouldn't I be?"

He sighed. "Just making sure,"

"Yeah, well don't, because it's fucking irritating,"

He walked over to the door. "Do you need anythi-"

"Jason, if I want something, I'm perfectly capable of getting it myself,"

"I'll see you tomorrow then," he walked out, leaving the door open for Nico, who started to leave after him.

"Nico," I stopped him, standing up and walking over so I could talk to him.

He turned to look at me, looking down as I caught his wrist. "Hmm?"

"About before," I dropped his hand and pushed my hair from my face. "I was pissed, sorry,"

"S'fine," he smiled. He looked so innocent when he smiled. He almost had a warm glow. You know, when people look like they would have warm skin, but also like they would have really cold skin? Kinda like that, but also kinda different. "I'll see you tomorrow then," he reached his hand out, as if to touch me, but let it fall again, obviously regretting the decision.

"See you tomorrow," I smiled back.

'Good night, sleep tight, don't let the dead bite,'

My alarm woke me. Groaning, I got up and got dressed. I wore a half ripped _Fuck Off_ shirt and black ripped jeans with combat boots and a leather jacket. It was Monday today, first day of school after the winter break. Would Luke be there? Or would he take the day off? I didn't know what to say to him if I saw him. Would I act like nothing happened, or would I talk about it too much? It was either one or the other, there was never much of an in between when I tried to do anything. I skipped breakfast, feeling too sick to eat, instead took up the time by packing a few cigarettes into my bag.

"Thalia," I heard my mom behind me as I opened the front door to leave. Both Nico and Jason had left a couple of minutes ago, so I really needed to catch them up.

"What do you want?" I didn't turn to look at her.

"Where are you going?" her cold hand touched my shoulder, turning me around to face her.

"To school, it's not break anymore mom,"

"Not in that you're not," she gestured to my too low shirt and then to my jeans,"

"Why not?"

"Because you look like a whore,"

"It's my life, not yours, you can't stop me from wearing it," my voice was calm and quiet. I still had a mark from where she hit me the other night.

"But I can take your phone away,"

"And I can take your liqueur away," I raised my eyebrows, leaning away from the door frame. "I need to go," I walked away, leaving her staring after me, and to close the door.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry I keep taking ages to post, it's just BT cut my phone line in half so I have no WIFI and I have to walk half an hour to get it, but they should be fixing it soon, but thanks anyway guys.**

The bell rang for first period, so I made my way to biology. The halls were mostly deserted, save for a few members of staff, so I was obviously late. When I opened the door, everyone looked at me. Percy, Annabeth, even that one really quiet friendless guy at the back with some god awful name I couldn't remember. It sounded foreign, so I just presumed he was Mexican or something.

"Miss Grace?" the teacher said. He wasn't our usual one, so I automatically assumed he was a wanker.

"Miss?" I sat down at my desk, looking over at him. The class laughed, and I saw the clear irritation on his face when they did.

"I'm sure this was an accident, not an insult, am I correct Miss Grace?"

"Of course miss, I would never insult you,"

The class laughed again.

"See me after class," he demanded.

"Sure Miss, anything for a supply teacher with no dick,"

"Detention!"

"Why of course, it'd be my pleasure,"

"Principal's office, now!" he shouted.

"Bye mom," I called back, standing up and walking out of class. Shit, I was probably still high.

"That is one hundred and three behaviour points and seven suspensions _this year_!" The principal yelled at me.

"Mmm, no, I'm pretty sure it was eight suspensions," I leaned over the desk, eyeing the paper with my behaviour records on. There was actually three pieces, but they had a total on each.

"Are you trying to get yourself expelled?" he slammed his hands down on the desk.

"No, I'm just trying to stop myself from dying of boredom in this shit hole,"

"That's three detentions then!"

"Great math sir, you should become a mathematician!"

"Do you know how much trouble you're in?"

"Yes, I have a two day suspension, a three hour detention after school and a letter going home to my mother telling her about my behaviour problems, I know exactly how much trouble I'm in, and that's proof I do pay attention in class,"

"And whilst we're here, may I comment on your outfit and excessive makeup, not to mention your piercings,"

"Oh, sure, you can comment as much as you like, it's not going to change anything,"

"Okay, Thalia, get out now. Go home right now, you are in isolation!"

"Great, see you tonight Principal Johnny," I snickered, sanding up and slamming the door.

I don't know how long I'd been in there for, but it was recess, so I guess about two hours in total. I was about to open the doors to leave, when Jason stopped me.

"Where do you think you're going?" he asked, folding his arms.

"Home, why, you have a problem with that?"

"And why are you going home?"

"Because I got a two day suspension, a three hour detention after school and I'm isolated for a week,"

"What the hell have you done now?" he leaned forward.

"I gave 'attitude' to the supply teacher and the principal and he decided to add in the fact that I wear the clothes that I do and that I have 'excessive' makeup and way top many piercings, so for breaking the dress code too,"

"Why can't you just be a normal person with good grades and normal behaviour records?"

"Because that's boring and I'd never have any fun," I said, pushing the door open and walking out.

I decided to go to Starbucks instead, since my mom would likely beat me again if she found out. Damn, thinking about it now, I really shouldn't have taken those pills before school. Now I was going to be high in Starbucks and someone was bound to notice and call the cops. Then they'd find the rest of them and then I'd have nothing to stop me from breaking down every hour or so because of the warehouse thing and then people would start to find out about that and all the other stuff that I did and they'd reload the pictures and videos on my phone and see how fucking horny and kinky I get and god my life would be one massive piece of shit.

I sat down with my coffee and took out my phone.

 _Hey Annie, just wanted to let you know I won't be at school the next couple of days cuz I got suspended and shit, so, text me when you get this._

I drank it slowly, enjoying the warmth it brought me in this post-winter, pre-spring state in the year.

Someone sat opposite me, setting down their coffee and leaning back in their chair. I looked up. Luke.

"I thought you would have been at school," he said.

"I was," I said, raising my eyebrows. "But I got a two day suspension and a three hour detention,"

"Badass," he smiled.

"Yeah, but my mom's gonna hit me and ground me and take away my phone and shit,"

"Yeah, but then you can take her alcohol,"

"And then she'll hit me without giving my phone back and I'll end up in the hospital paying for whatever damage has been done myself, still with no phone,"

"And then you can sue her,"

"But then I'll be put in a foster home or an orphanage and I won't be able to see you,"

"But, you see, there's this thing called sneaking out,"

"And there's also this thing called getting caught," I sighed. "Help me,"

We'd left Starbucks and gone to sit on a bench in some field no one ever went in. It was cold and windy, and Luke had wrapped his arms around me, letting me rest my head on his chest. I couldn't bring myself to move. I had so much going on and I was taking it out on everyone; Jason, Nico, the school. I was becoming too reckless. I had to reign it in a bit, or someone was going to get suspicious. They were going to think something was up. And hell, if that person was Jason, he wouldn't just let it go. He basically acts as my parental figure. My mother, well, she doesn't really count as a suitable parent. She's constantly wasted, and only cares about getting the money to get that way. Sure, she sobers up for work, but sooner or later, she's going to be at the hospital choking up her insides. Maybe there'd even be some blood in there.

I shuddered at the thought. I knew I should care, be worried, scared even, for her, but as soon as I tried to force in the somewhat good memories of her (little as there was), all the countless times she'd hit me, the numerous times she's promised to do things for me as a kid (sign forms for school, drive me to my friend's house, take me to the mall so I could get more clothes) but gotten drunk instead, the many times she forgot to cook us dinner, forcing Jason to try and mix up something quick so we didn't starve. It was always Jason who covered. Always Jason who took care of me as a kid. I remember when I was really little, I used to call him dad. At least she had the decency to hold down a well-paid job. It was times like this that I wondered how she got that job though. She would never tell me what it was, but I remember hacking into her banking website once and seeing just how much money she got a year from working. I was eleven at the time, and I was convinced we were rich.

My fingers were starting to sting from being so long in the cold, and I was convinced my cheeks were flushed. My eyes felt dry and cold from staring for so long. Luke's arm was like an iron bar around me, his chest like a metal plate. No one had come into view for hours.

I had skipped lunch, and kept to staring with Luke, the only thing keeping me from falling asleep being the jarring wind and eventually, the first few drops of rain on my face. I heard my phone vibrate and my ringtone go off, causing me to draw in a sharp breath. I closed my eyes, briefly, before taking it out of my bag and picking up.

"Jason," I sighed.

"Are you with Nico?" he asked.

"Nope," I could feel Luke's eyes on me.

"Do you have his number?"

"Nope,"

"Seriously Thals, do you know where he is?"

"Nope,"

"Do you even care where he is?"

"Nope,"

"Where are you?"

I hung up, dropping my phone back in my bag.

"You sure you don't want to stay at mine?"

"Yeah, I'm sure, I gotta go find Nico anyway, Jason's worried about him and no one has his number,"

"See you Thursday," he smiled, walking the opposite direction to me.

"Oh, she cares!" Jason said sarcastically.

"Oh shut up Jason," I dumped my bag on the couch.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys, thanks for being patient, but they're supposed to be fixing the fault on Wednesday next week, so hopefully I'll be able to publish more then. Just thought I'd add in the tiniest bit of Jeff for all you creepytpasta fans out there. And i was thinking of doing a creepypasta fanfic, what do you guys think? Let me know in the comments, all ideas would be appreciated!**

"Oh, she cares!" Jason said sarcastically.

"Oh shut up Jason," I dumped my bag on the couch. "I'm not a complete asshole,"

"Sure," Jason's tone was harsh, and unlike him completely.

"So, you honestly didn't think to get his number?" I asked incredulously. "Perfectly safe, always-takes-way-too-many-precautions Jason didn't think to get the number of his legal brother? Unbelievable,"

"You're one to talk, I would have thought you'd have got his number before we got to the house,"

"And why exactly would you think that?" I argued.

"Because you're such a motherfucking whore that I have to make assumptions like that!" he hardly ever swore.

"So what good does that do?"

"It keeps me wondering what might happen to you when you go out at night with a reputation like yours so you don't get murdered! And the clothes don't help either," he added.

"So you think that just because I have a reputation, I'm going to get murdered? Wow Jase, well thought through," I clapped my hands slowly.

"But god Thalia, have you never thought what might happen to you?"

"No, not really, because there's no more of a chance it happening to me than there is you, so there's really no point, because all it's going to do is waste time and energy, that I would rather be wasting somewhere else,"

"Like where for example?"

"I don't know, maybe at parties or somewhere where no one's there to keep yelling at you about how careful they think you should have to be to prevent yourself from being murdered. I mean, god Jason, if I thought there was anyone going to murder me, I would stay in the house more often, but why stop there? We could get an alarm system, metal doors, barricade the windows, and monitor every text and every call and every video and every picture that comes in and out the house,"

"Thals, I'm just trying to keep you safe,"

"By taking away my freedom?"

"I never said I was taking away-"

"But that's what you were thinking, right? You're thinking if you can scare me enough I'll stay in here with you all day and won't slut about like I apparently do,"

"N-"

"Don't bother, Jase, it's clear what you think, just try not to be so harsh next time, maybe then you'd still have the respect you used to have when we were little," I picked my bag up again. "I'm going to look for Nico, don't follow me," I slammed the door.

I had absolutely no idea where Nico could be. God, he could have been in New York for all I knew. My mind raced, thinking of all the places he could be, but I knew next to nothing about him, so nothing really came up. I replayed in my head all the time we had spent together, trying to see if he had mentioned something-

I took out my phone, quickly scrolling through my contacts.

 _Beep beep._

 _Beep beep._

 _Beep beep._

"Hello?" a man's voice crackled through the speaker.

"Dave," I said, out of breath from running. "Have you seen this guy, uhh, Nico, 'bowt my height, dark eyes, wears black and band merch a lot, he might have bought something from you, uhh…"

"Yeah, I saw him about an hour ago,"

"Did he say where he was going?"

"Yeah, some place in the forest-"

"Thanks, bye," I hung up.

Who could I get to drive me there? Luke's probably grounded for not going to school and not coming home 'till late, I'm not getting Jason, Annie's probably having dinner with her parents…

He didn't pick up the first time I rung him, and it took rather a long time for him to pick up the second time.

"Thalia-"  
"Percy, can you drive me somewhere, it's not far, but it's urgent, I'm outside school, seriously, come quickly,"

"Can it wait?" he sounded out of breath.

"No, it can't, now hurry up,"

"Fine,"

There was a groan in the background.

"Yeah, okay," I said, slamming the door and sitting on the edge of my seat next to Percy in his sea-blue-green land rover. "Right, you know the forest where all the druggies hang out? You know, that one we used to play in as kids?" I added, looking at his confused expression. "Take me there, now,"

"Why do you need to go there?" he asked, starting the car.

"Because I do," I was practically standing up. "Who was that in the background when I called you?"

He went red, and I could practically see the truth written on his face. "Uhh, Annabeth wanted help studying-"

"Annabeth never needs help studying,"

"No, I wanted help studying and Annabeth-"

"Is that why you were out of breath then?"

"I had to uhh, run-"

"Where? To the door and back?"

"I'm a very unfit person," he protested.

"Sure," I said, lifting the bottom of his shirt and letting it drop again. "Sure,"

"I have bad stamina,"

"Is that why you were first in the school races the other day?"

"Yes it was,"

"Oh shit," I muttered. "Shit shit shit shit shit,"

"What?" Percy asked curiously. He must have thought I was- I had absolutely no idea what he might have thought I was doing. He might have thought I was in a rush to get drugs or something.

"Just hurry up," He was probably going to get murdered. Fuck, if he got murdered, I'd be questioned, they'd search my room for weapons and find my drugs, then they'd question me more, and find out about the warehouse and I'd be arrested for possession of drugs and vandalism and a suspected murderer since I would be at the scene. Or close to the scene. Everyone else would probably have fled.

I felt sick. Nausea enveloped me in its odd grasp of poison. I could feel my hands start to shake as all the possibilities of what could happen sunk in. My mother would be fined, when they found out how she neglected us, Jason would be taken away and be put in a foster home or something until he was old enough to move out. I'd never see him again. The thought was awful, despite all the fights we'd recently had.

I could see the forest from here. About fifty feet. "Okay, thanks, bye," I jumped out of the car before it had even had a chance to slow down.

As I descended down the muddy bank that led to the forest, I could hear voices. Their speech was slurred and child-like, proving they were drunk, and probably high, which would give off an bad vibe to most people, but since I was already in deep shit, I didn't think this would matter much put next to the rest of my life. The smell of strong alcohol engulfed me, along with many other scents, like grass and petrol and overused cologne. There was laughing and screaming and crappy music played through crappy speakers. It seemed to be rather a large gathering by the sound of it, and I could hardly imagine Nico fitting in there.

A fire was blazed up in the centre of the gathering, covering everything with either a slight glow or a thick coat of dark grey smoke, sometimes both. People were holding half empty cans of beer, wiping the ends of their cigarettes on random people's arms. There was smashed glass on the floor and I could see one person with a knife in his hand, twisting it around as if it were a toy. He had jet black hair and was wearing a white hoody. His skin was pale and looked leathery.

I scanned the area for Nico, seeing no sign of him. I felt a hand on my shoulder, causing me to whirl around. Nico. And a handful of other people too.

He looked confused. "What the hell are you doing here?" he asked.

I stared at him, then at his friends, deciding not to embarrass him, since I had always hated it when people did it to me. "I dunno, I was just kinda like, bored, so I went out and then this turned up,"

"Well then," he said, handing me a cigarette. "I think you should smoke as many fags as possible and not go home 'till you pass out," he took out his lighter and lit it.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey, I'm so sorry i haven't uploaded in ages, it's just my WiFi had been cancelled for 8 weeks and the only way to get it was walk to my nan's house, but me and her don't get along very well, and my computer was playing up and I smashed the touchscreen. I know it looks like I'm making excuses, and i promise I'll try and post more often now I'm able to post properly again.**

 **Anyway, enough with the rant, I'd love it if you guys could send in some ideas to help with the plotline, I've got writers block and i don't have any ideas, all comments are appreciated. Thanks.**

It was about half five when we headed back. Most people had gone and the fire had been put out by the heavy raining. My hair and clothes were soaked and my mascara was probably running too. There was water pooling in my boots and my fingers were starting to go numb. We were both probably going to suffer from hypothermia. Nico was soaked as well, and his hands burned into the skin at my waist, giving me only one source of warmth. We stumbled and tripped and skidded and slipped in large, muddy puddles and grazed ourselves on our hands and knees, all while laughing and managing to get out a few slurred words, and sometimes even a sentence. It was hard to concentrate on anything in particular since my vision was fuzzy and swaying and my head was spinning beyond control. I wasn't even sure of we were going the right way. All I could really hear was the rain and a couple of voices.

 _Fuck dude, ow!_

 _Are I and you going home the right way?_

 _…_ _dizzy…_

 _…_ _so cold…_

 _Crap_

 _What about Jason?_

 _…_ _won't find out…_

 _…_ _sure?..._

 _I dunno_

 _…_ _tell him that…_

 _…_ _that I got drugged?_

 _…_ _drink was spiked…_

 _…_ _the drink, get from where?_

 _…_ _found me in a bar… bought small one drink of…_

 _…_ _that guy with knife there?_

 _What the fuck?!_

I stared in horror at the guy I had seen before with the white hoody and the knife. Seeing his face was actually terrifying. So much in fact I remember screaming. His eyes were huge and black rimmed, black irises and as it appeared, no eyelids. His hair was jet black and messy, and in desperate need of cutting. His pale skin looked leathery, and I realised in horror…

He had been _burned_.

And what was worse…

He had given himself a Chelsea smile.

Jesus fucking Christ. He had actually cut a permanent smile into his face. It had healed, but still looked shredded and raw.

All I could do was stand there, staring. I couldn't move, I couldn't speak, I didn't even want to breathe, for the fear he would lash out if I did. I blinked one eye at a time, not giving him any opportunity to take me by surprise. I felt sick, and I could hear my heart pounding in my chest, like it was trying to break its way through and run. I could feel my stomach knotting itself up. It was like all my insides were crawling up together on one big ball and crushing themselves out of existence.

I didn't move. Nico didn't move. _He_ didn't move. No one moved. It was as if we were all statues, the eerie silence solidifying us. My mind was racing with thoughts I never thought I'd have to think.

 _At least I won't be there when the find the stash of drugs._

 _At least now they can't bust me for the warehouse incident._

 _At least Luke will have an advantage not having to wait for me. He can just run and be over with it._

 _Because I'm going to die._

The nausea in my stomach was almost painful. My thoughts were racing.

 _Just walk away and go home._

 _But you can't. Because he's going to kill you._

 _Just stab him with a knife._

 _But you can't. Because he has the knife. Because you don't have one. And because he's so much stronger than you._

 _Just make Nico kill him._

 _But you can't. Because he's not going to do it._

 _Just distract him with Nico and run away._

 _But you can't. Because he's going to come after me too. He'll follow me home and kill Jason too._

 _Just call-_

 _But you can't! You fucking can't because he's right there and he's going to kill you if you move or if you breathe or blink or anything so just stay the fuck there and don't move, don't blink, don't breathe and wait for someone to come help you at this god-awful hour of the morning so they can bust you for doing drugs and for vandalising warehouses._

I could feel the bile rising in my throat. My hands were shaking. My lungs were burning for air, but I only allowed them a little, making sure to make next to no sound as the rain hammered down on my thin shirt, pasting it to my skin like super-glue. My jeans were also plastered to my legs and my boots were heavy with the weight of the water. Aw shit, these were my best pair of Doc Martens. I wished that was the height of my concerns.

The beat of my heart hurt in my chest, and I couldn't breathe anymore. I couldn't believe it. It had to be this moment I had a panic attack? Out of all the moments it could have been, Satan chose to punish me _now_?

Out of the corner of my eye though, I saw it. The thing I knew would help. Would make everything better. They were hiding behind a brick wall, holding a hand grenade… I couldn't see who it was.

My eyes flickered back to the man, then back to the person holding the hand grenade and back again. The next few moments seemed to happen so quickly.

The man with the knife charged.

The person with the grenade threw it.

Everything seemed to be in flames. Burning.

Some kind of alarm seemed to be going off.

There was a knocking sound on the door and someone calling my name.

The air was hot and thick, and when I peeled my eyes slowly open, it seemed to be a dark grey. Realisation set in, and I realised it was smoke. Thick, dark smoke. I couldn't see the door, or the smoke, and since I had stood up and been walking round, I couldn't see my bed either, so there was no way I could indicate where anything was. I felt my way along the walls, stumbling round the room, looking for the door. My fingers ran over something smooth and brittle, and it seemed to be heating up fast. I guess the window was better than nothing.

I felt around for the handle to open it, but instead found a piece of paper. It had thick, messy writing on it, though I couldn't read it, so instead slipped it inside my pocket. My fingers continued to fumble for the handle. Oddly, my hand seemed to pass through a certain part of the glass. Finally, a way out! I fitted my other arm through, but it caught something, slicing it open and covering it on blood.

I hadn't opened the window.

It had been broken into.


	8. AN

Okay, So I realise i haven't updated for such a long time, and i really apologise. I know i said i would update more, but i never did, and that's because I've been going through some really hard times these past few months with exams and family issues, but it's mostly sorted out now. I understand that it looks like I'm just making excuses, but i just needed some time off, but I'm back now, and I'm thinking about starting to post again. I kind of have writer's block though, so if you have any ideas to contribute to the plot, all PMs would be gratefully accepted, and credit will be given at the end of chapters if i use any of your ideas. I'm so sorry I haven't been posting. Would you guys still read it if i started posting again?

~Ash


	9. Burn-Discontinued

**Okay, I know this is delayed, but i have decided to discontinue this fanfiction. I have too much stuff to do and my parents are having us move to Canada and i cant see myself finding the motivation to do anything once I'm over there. I don't ship it as much as i used to and i don't think i captured the characters' personalities as much as i would have liked to. I'm not thrilled with the plotline and where i went with it. I couldn't find the inspiration to go anywhere with it so it just kind of flopped. The beginning seemed okay and i felt like it had potential, but i couldn't think of anything to do with it. I don't find enjoyment in writing this fanfiction anymore, and it started to become a chore. I delayed this as much as i could in case i changed my mind, but since that hasn't happened, i decided to post it now. Later on if i start to be happier in Canada I might change it a bit and repost it, or just delete this one and write another one, but i don't see that happening, so don't expect anything from me on this for at least six months. Sorry for any disappointment.**

 **If you have any questions or complaints or suggestions or just want to say you liked what i had done with it, any comment at all, you can either PM me or kik me at CrappyCoffee_**

 **~Ash**


End file.
